


Дуэль

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: По заявке с ОЭфеста: После фразы о не самых лучших яблоках, Дик дает Рокэ пощечину.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Catharina Arigot Ollar
Kudos: 7





	Дуэль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015 для команды ОЭ.  
> Отбечено Elten R (Elletrin), за что ей большое спасибо.  
> Посвящается автору заявки swWitch

— Заходите, Ричард, — Алва заговорил бы точно так же, застань его Дик за карточным столом или бутылкой вина. — Вы, надо полагать, по делу?

— Эр Рокэ, — начал он и осекся.

Алва снял с колен королеву, встал и повернулся лицом к резному бюро. Все это он проделал быстро и ловко, но Дик по неопытности не успел отвернуться. Он слишком поздно сообразил, что означала поза Катари и почему она не встала сразу же. Лицо Катари отливало снежной бледностью: казалось, она вот-вот упадет в обморок, корсаж был расшнурован, одна из небольших грудей полностью обнажена...

— Отвернитесь, оруженосец, — посоветовал Алва, — уверяю вас, это не самые роскошные яблоки в Талиге и не самые сладкие. Прошу прощения, эрэа.

Дик наконец оторвал взгляд от полуодетой королевы. Он знал про Алву и Катари, давно знал, и все-таки это было ужасно! Как он смел! Как смел так уничижительно говорить о той, которая во сто крат чище и благороднее его?! Проклятый кэналлиец! Дикарь! Да есть ли у него хоть что-то святое?

— Юноша, может, вы наконец скажете, что и где горит?

Дик не колебался ни мгновения. Истинный Человек Чести просто не мог поступить иначе. В несколько шагов он пересек будуар и замахнулся, чтобы отвесить Алве пощечину. Тот перехватил руку в воздухе, сильные пальцы стиснули запястье. Дик попытался ударить левой, но Алва поймал и ее. Дик рванулся, но все было тщетно — если уж Алва мог удержать в узде скачущего во весь опор Баловника, что ему стоило справиться с собственным оруженосцем? 

— Как вы смеете оскорблять Ее Величество? — прошипел Дик, впившись взглядом в до омерзения спокойное лицо. 

— Я смею все, — ответил Алва уже слышанной когда-то фразой. — В отличие от вас. 

Он смеет все. 

Все! Глумиться над памятью отца. Спускать сель на мирные деревни. Убивать тех, кого сам толкнул на опрометчивые поступки. Отсыпаться, пока оголтелые лигисты жгут дома простых горожан. Насиловать королеву. 

А он, Ричард Окделл, может только стоять рядом и молча глотать оскорбления. 

Ну нет. Довольно! 

Дик забыл о том, кто он и где он. Внутри вскипела безудержная ненависть, злой огонь раскатился по жилам, застлал глаза алой пеленой. Тело действовало само — Дик с некоторой оторопью отметил, как от сильнейшего тычка плечом Алва пошатнулся и отступил, наткнувшись на край бюро, а губы — его собственные губы! — сами произнесли: 

— Я требую дуэли. 

— Юноша, у вас провал в памяти? — с притворной заботой спросил Алва. — Вы уже меня вызывали, и я обещал дать вам удовлетворение. 

— Я требую дуэли, — повторил Дик. — Не через полтора года. Немедленно. До смерти. 

У окна приглушенно ахнула Катари. Несчастная! После всего пережитого она еще вынуждена присутствовать при столь безобразной сцене! Неужели она испугалась за Алву? Своего мучителя? Или все же?.. Нет, надеяться на иное было бы слишком дерзко. 

— Точно провал в памяти, — Алва будто говорил сам с собой. — Вам напомнить, что я не питаюсь детьми? 

Дик от души наступил на маршальский сапог, мстительно перенеся на него вес всего тела. Алва даже не поморщился. Они впервые стояли так близко — почти нос к носу, щек Дика касалось учащенное дыхание, взгляд упирался в синие глаза с расширенными зрачками, запах морисских благовоний неприятно царапал горло. Раньше все это непременно заставило бы Дика стушеваться. Раньше. Но не сейчас. 

— Если вы откажетесь, я плюну вам в лицо, — предупредил он. — Вы не оставляете мне выбора! Честь королевы... 

Губы Алвы разомкнулись, как будто одно бесконечное мгновение тот не знал, какую гримасу явить свету. Наконец он обнажил кромку верхних зубов в подобии оскала, смерив Дика оценивающим взглядом. 

— Как угодно. Если вы твердо решили сложить голову, защищая то, чего нет и никогда не было, кто я такой, чтобы вам мешать? 

***

Из дворца они поехали прямо в Старый парк — тихое место, отведенное для прогулок знати. Спешившись возле узорной решетки, Алва бросил караульным по таллу, поинтересовавшись, нет ли кого по ту сторону ограды. Солдаты заверили, что парк совершенно пуст, и Алва, благодарно кивнув, прошел в кованые ворота. От вновь нахлынувшей злости Дик сжал кулаки. Как мог этот мерзавец любезничать с простолюдинами, после того как по-хамски обошелся с королевой? Ему только в радость попирать приличия! Но ничего. Удача не всегда на стороне негодяев. Может быть, Дику сегодня повезет, а если нет — по крайней мере, никто не упрекнет его в сделках с совестью. 

Алва явно держал путь к заранее определенному месту, какому именно — Дик не знал, поскольку очутился здесь впервые. Они миновали липовую аллею, развилку со статуей лучницы, дорожку среди вечнозеленой рособьянки и остановились, лишь когда за поворотом показалась чаша Драконьего источника. 

— Я предлагаю объясниться здесь, — Алва обернулся. 

— Я согласен, — внезапно осипшим голосом произнес Дик. 

— Отлично, — Алва встал в позицию и отсалютовал ему вынутой из ножен шпагой. 

Бой слишком походил на их обычные тренировки. Раз за разом, ловя на клинок резкие выпады, Дик пытался уложить в голове мысль, что он сейчас, вероятнее всего, доживает последние минуты своей жизни. Но весеннее солнце светило так ласково, шиповник пах так сладко, птицы щебетали так весело и беззаботно, что Дик никак не мог поверить в скорый конец. Он не чувствовал липкого напряжения, как перед поединком с Эстебаном, не просчитывал каждую атаку, не гадал, что сделает его визави. Если посмотреть правде в глаза — против Алвы у него не было шансов. Поэтому Дик просто вымещал злость и все невысказанное раздражение, а вот что делал Алва? Почему до сих пор не прикончил бросившего вызов оруженосца? Для Дика это оставалось загадкой. 

Они обошли источник по широкому кругу — Алва лениво наступал, а Дик пятился, с каждым следующим шагом кляня себя все изощреннее. Дуэль превратилась в фарс, оскорбляющий как его самого, так и королеву. Наверняка Алва именно этого и добивался — показать, что Катарина Ариго не достойна даже честной схватки. Но что Дик мог ему противопоставить? Самому броситься на заточенное острие, прекращая затянувшееся издевательство? Спору нет, жест вышел бы красивым, но приближать свою смерть ему вдруг расхотелось. 

Дик в очередной раз шарахнулся от летящего в грудь клинка и уперся спиной во что-то твердое. Вероятно, это была каменная ваза, которую он заприметил еще издали. Похоже, сама судьба намекала, что Окделлам не пристало отступать перед опасностями. Дик замер, обреченно прикрыв глаза, и Алва, выбив оружие из отяжелевшей руки, приставил шпагу к его шее. 

Дик тяжело дышал, легкий ветерок овевал горящие щеки, на лбу подсыхали капельки выступившего пота. Вот все и решилось. Теперь эру Августу придется растить новую надежду Великой Талигойи, а Катари — искать другого верного рыцаря. Станет ли она скорбеть о нем? Полно! Стоит ли жизнь Дика ее слез? Кто он? Бездарный юнец. Катари никогда не обратила бы на него внимания, если бы он не был так похож на отца. 

— Юноша, я жду ваших извинений, — скучающе произнес Алва. 

— Уговор был драться до смерти, — понуро возразил Дик. 

— Вы ее так любите? — наверное, схожим тоном Алва мог бы поинтересоваться, правда ли Дик верит в кладбищенскую лошадь. 

— Да, — перед лицом смерти не имело смысла врать. Впрочем, Дик и не собирался. Может быть, его откровенность подтолкнет Алву скорее со всем покончить? 

— Катарина Ариго этого не достойна, — проговорил тот с жалостью. — Она водит вас за нос. Впрочем, не только вас. 

— Вам было мало оскорбить, хотите еще оклеветать ее? — вскинулся Дик. — Как вам не совестно! Она же мать ваших детей! 

— Мать моих детей? — Алва усмехнулся. — Вздор, юноша. У меня нет и не может быть детей. 

— Я не верю, — непослушными губами проговорил Дик. На его памяти Рокэ Алва никогда не обманывал. Разве что кагетов... Но тогда это была военная хитрость, а что сейчас? Стал бы хоть один мужчина оговаривать себя, когда дело касалось столь щекотливых вопросов? 

— Вы ставите под сомнение слово дворянина? — Алва приподнял бровь. — Если вам так любопытно, можете посетить Рассветную галерею в Ружском дворце. Там хранятся детские портреты государей со времен Октавия Доброго. Принц Карл и его сестры как две капли воды похожи на короля Фердинанда, и, дабы вы зря не обвиняли художника в желании угодить Его Величеству, спешу уведомить — портреты доставили из Ноймаринен, так что мастеру не с чего было срисовывать. 

— Поклянитесь, — беспомощно попросил Дик. Катари не лгала, не могла лгать ему! Но почему тогда Алва утверждал обратное? Неужели он всерьез считал Дика своим соперником и пытался таким образом отвадить? Нет, глупость! Алва бы просто запретил Дику и помышлять о королеве, если бы действительно ревновал. Неужели все сказанное им — правда? 

— Клянусь, — казалось, Алва вот-вот отвесит шутовской поклон. — Не льстите себе. Вы отнюдь не единственный, кого эта дама привечала в саду аббатства. Оскар Феншо, Валентин Васспард, Эстебан Колиньяр — это лишь те, о ком я знаю. А сколько их, безымянных, посетило сию обитель — ведомо одному Леворукому. 

— Эр Рокэ! — под веками запекло, и Дик зажмурился, чтобы не выдать себя. 

— Нет, юноша, — голос Алвы стал злым, — раз уж решили умереть, следует сперва разузнать, за что именно. 

— Я не хочу, — выдохнул Дик. Он старался держать лицо, даже зная, что перед Алвой притворяться бессмысленно. 

— Не хотите умирать? — Алва фыркнул. — Вас можно понять. 

— Не хочу узнавать, — прошептал Дик. — Эр Рокэ... 

— Поедем домой, — Алва убрал шпагу в ножны, но сам отчего-то не отстранился. 

— Лучше убейте, — понимать, что тебя пожалели (и кто? — более удачливый соперник!), было невыносимо. Как он теперь сможет жить? Выходить в свет? Смотреть в глаза Катари? Нет, не Катари — Ее Величеству. После того, что Дик узнал, он не назовет ее по имени даже в мыслях. 

— Нет-нет, домой, — Алва глянул на него так же, как тогда, на Дарамском поле. — Лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца — вино и доступные женщины, и сегодня этого у нас будет в избытке.


End file.
